


Puppies

by Robosynth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Help, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Reapzo, Short One Shot, These two are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robosynth/pseuds/Robosynth
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is stuck at base with two puppies while almost everyone else is out on their own missions. Until Gabriel comes in and makes all three feel better.





	Puppies

Of all things Hanzo didn't expect to actually do and enjoy is take care of puppies. Especially puppies that look like walking balls of cotton. Everyone else was busy and no one had time to stay with the two little girls except Hanzo. And Gabriel Reyes - but where was he? Oh well. Hanzo sat in the commons room, watching television while two little Pomeranians sat on each side of the archer. Both white puppies wore matching blue sweatshirts with clouds littering the material while Hanzo sat shirtless, eyes staring at nothing in particular. So bored. The archer shifted a bit, glancing down at the puppies who had fell asleep on his lap before getting a small idea. With a faint smirk, he carefully reached over to grab his phone, shifting a bit to get comfortable so he can get himself and the dogs in the picture. He could send a little picture to the missing Commander just to see his reaction. Gabriel did have good reactions to whatever the archer did.

No matter what. Once Hanzo was happy with the picture, he sent it to Gabriel and waited to for a response. Which was a minute later with a heart emoji. Hanzo rolled his eyes with a smirk as he turned his attention back to the television, watching the news with a hum. Moments later, Gabriel entered the room with a clipboard, smiling once the two puppies yipped in excitement and ran to be by his feet. They both hopped and yipped, following Gabriel back to the couch, watching him with big brown eyes while the man sat down close to Hanzo and wrapped his arms around the archer. Hanzo tried his damn hardest not to smile while the other covered his face in kisses - but what did make him laugh is the whines from the two Pomeranians. "Ignore them," Gabriel grumbled quietly, nuzzling into Hanzo's neck with a happy sigh. 

"They're staring at us," Hanzo grumbled as he wrapped his arms around Gabe's shoulders, trying his best to ignore the puppies who are continuing to stare and stare. "The dragons stir," he added with a smirk while the puppies came up to bite and bark at both men's ankles. Gabriel rolled his eyes once more as he leaned away just so he can pick the two pups up and settle them on Hanzo's lap.

"You're ridiculous," Gabe added once the two pups settled and dozed off seconds later, moving to lean against Hanzo again with a comforting noise rumbling in his throat.

"You love it," the archer added as he cuddled closer to Gabriel, being careful with the sleeping puppies before turning his attention back to the television. It's true, Gabriel simply loves Hanzo more than any words can describe. Gabriel hummed in response, his gaze turning elsewhere and his mind wandering and soon - Hanzo had dozed off as well. He didn't notice until a small snore left the archer and Gabriel chuckled softly to himself as he turned his head to nuzzle into Hanzo's hair gently. A picture perfect situation. A beautiful man and two puppies fast asleep in his arms. What more can Gabriel ask for?


End file.
